Naruto, A New Beginning
by Ichigo and Hiyori
Summary: What if the Uchiha clan was never murdered, if Danzo wasn't a warhawk, if Naruto's parents survived,if Nagato,Yahiko, and Konan were brought to Konoha? i guess this could be AU. Strong, not godly Naruto. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

What if Sasuke's clan was never murdered, Naruto's parents survived, Danzo's not a war hawk, Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan were brought to Konoha. What would happen if Naruto was like this?

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" a young kid yelled as he put his fingers in the shape of a cross. There was a loud poof of smoke. It cleared to reveal seven more copies of the kid. The kid was wearing a blue shirt with the Uzumaki symbol in the chest of the shirt. He had on black ANBU pants with Kunai and Shuriken holsters on the left leg. He had spiky blonde hair. "Alright, you three practice water walking, you three practice the Rasengan, and you're sparring with me," the kid said as all but one clone ran off. They got into a standard Taijutsu stance, standing across from one another. The clone sped off towards the original at speeds a jonin could barely keep up with. The original kid just stood there, waiting for the clone to get close enough. When the clone got within five feet, the kid sent out a palm strike at it, only to be dodged. But he had accounted for the dodge and brought out his elbow, nailing the clone in it's stomach. The clone stumbled back in surprise, only for a barrage of fists to continuously pound him in the stomach. "Namikaze Style: Barrage of the Fox!" the kid yelled out, increasing his punching speed, only to stop, and send a kick to the clones chin, sending the clone flying into the air. The kid appeared suddenly behind the clone, punching it in the back. The kid continued his onslaught of attacks, the clone seemingly bouncing through the air until it finally dispersed.

"Naruto! Come in and wash up! Ramen's almost ready!" a woman's voice was heard calling from the house next to the training field where Naruto was training. He quickly stopped and dispersed his clones while running to the door of the house. He opened the door and rain into the kitchen, receiving a hug from a long red-haired woman who was wearing an apron over her clothes. "Get changed. we're having guests over after dinner. Now go on," she said with a loving smile on her face. _'He's becoming more and more like his father each day'_ she thought. She was interrupted from her thoughts as a starving Naruto jumped up to his chair. _'Wow, only 7 years old and he trains like his father. Minato, my dear, you may have a child that will surpass all others.' _she was yet again interrupted, but this time by a loud crash in the back yard. Then she noticed Naruto running out of the house towards the noise, his hands in the shadow clone jutsu sign. Soon, 4 more Narutos appeared, all running with him. When Kushina got outside, she was relieved to see it was just Minato, a tree knocked down from one of his punches.

"Dad! You're home! How's Hokage?" Naruto asked, running up to Minato.

"I'll tell you later. I just need to let off some steam quick, then I'll be right in, ok?" Minato said.

"Ok! I'll see you at dinner!" Naruto said, running back inside to get some Ramen. When he was out of ear range, Minato sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kushina asked, picking up on her husbands bad mood.

"It's the damned council again. I swear, they believe Naruto is the Kyuubi himself. They still want him dead, even after all this time. He's even advanced faster than Kakashi, as Naruto already is at Jonin level. Yet he hasn't even made it to the academy. Hell, if it wasn't for Naruto, the village would've been destroyed. He's the only thing holding the damned fox back from destroying this village!" he yelled, punching another tree so hard that it broke into pieces like glass.

"It's ok honey. As long as you're hokage, they wouldn't even dare to touch a single hair on his head. Besides, he's becoming more and more like his father everyday. He even made up his own Taijutsu attack today. And we also have company coming over after dinner, so go in, wash up, and eat something. It'll help, I promise," she said in a loving tone that Minato couldn't do anything but feel happy about.

"Alright. What's for dinner?" Minato asked, walking alongside his wife towards their home.

"It's yours and Naruto's favorite. RAMEN!" She said loudly, only to be stunned at the fact that Naruto ate all the ramen. "Naruto! Now I have to make more ramen!" Kushina scolded, but couldn't stay mad at him.

"Kushina, I think you should let Naruto do whatever he wants this evening. He doesn't have to sit through a clan head meeting. What do you think Naruto?" Minato said, receiving a glare from Kushina.

"I wanna go train some more! I'm going to be the best ninja ever! Dattebayo!" he exclaimed, drawing a smile out of the glaring woman.

"Fine, go train. But don't hurt yourself. You've been training all day today," Kusina said, while Minato just chuckled as Naruto ran back outside, creating shadow clones as he went. "You do realize he's gonna far surpass you? He may even complete the rasengan. Who knows?" Kushina said, making Minato sweat drop. "Now come on. I'll go pick up ramen from Ichiraku's while you get washed up, ok?" Kushina said, glad to see the old Minato come back at the words Ichiraku's and ramen.

"Ok. See you in a bit!" Minato yelled, running up the stairs to get washed up. Kushina just chuckled, heading out the door to get Minato's ramen. _'Some things will just never change'_ she thought.

_With Naruto_

'_cool! I found one of dad's Hirashen kunai! I wonder how it works,' _Naruto thought, holding a three pronged Kunai. _'Ah well, I'll just ask him later.'_

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, making 100 clones. "Alright. I want you all to take me on at the same time. I want your all out strength against me. Begin!" with that, every single clone ran straight at the original. The last thing anyone of them saw was a blur of movement before poofing out of existence, until only one clone was able to match the original Naruto's speed. There was a sudden blur of movement as both Naruto's ran at each other, a rasengan in each hand. "Rasengan!" they yelled out as each rasengan clashed with one another. There was a loud boom, followed by a blinding flash of light, as every house in Konoha was rattled on it's foundation, and where the training ground in the Namikaze estate used to be, there was a huge crater, with one Naruto standing in the middle.

"Naruto! Are you ok?" Minato yelled, flashing to the side of his young son.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I learned, however, to never hit two rasengans against two other rasengans. Where's mom?" Naruto asked, trying to change the subject.

"She's out getting me and her some ramen from Ichiraku's. What were you thinking? You could've killed yourself doing that!" Minato said, more out of worry than frustration.

"I wasn't. my instincts took over when I was sparring with my clones and then this. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry," he said, looking down at his feet. Minato put a hand on his shoulder, making him look up.

"It's ok. Just try not doing that again, please? Now go get some more training cloths on, cause the kids your age are coming over with the clan heirs, and they want to test their strength," Minato said. He chuckled when Naruto smiled in a devious kind of way. "Now go on, and don't go lethal on them. Ok?" Naruto just shook his head vigorously, running to the house to go change. Minato just chuckled as he headed back to finish getting cleaned up. _'Naruto, you've already surpassed me in some ways. The fact that you can make so many shadow clones, and still have so large of chakra stores left in you. Hell, you've even been proven faster than me when I first made Jonin level. Your going to be a great ninja someday, son'_ Minato thought while sitting down at the dinner table, waiting for his wife to get back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eight Trigrams, Sixty-Four Palms!" A boy with long brown hair yelled, going after Naruto, who dodged effortlessly. The boy finally stopped. Both him and Naruto were standing in the center of the former Namikaze training grounds, with a group of kids watching as the two sparred. Naruto suddenly disappeared in a blur of speed, heading straight at the boy who was panting heavily.

"Namikaze Style: Barrage of the fox!" Naruto yelled as he pounded the kid in the gut, and suddenly letting up, only to kick the boy in the chin, sending him straight into the air. Like with the clone, he appeared behind the boy, punching him straight in the back, continuing the onslaught. After a minute, he appeared above the boy and sent a kick straight down into his chest, sending him towards the ground, only to be caught by Naruto to help lessen the damage. "Good fight, Neji," he said, helping him to walk over to the group of others, who just stared, blankly. "Umm, guys? Helloo?" he said, waving his hands in front of the kids. The kids suddenly snapped out of it. The Nara clan heir, Shikamaru, was the first to say anything.

"You're gonna end up as one troublesome ninja, Naruto. However, don't get cocky. That could end up being the end of you someday," Shikamaru said.

"I'll fight you. It's been a while since my brother sparred with me, so it will be like practice. Ready?" Sasuke said, moving to stand across from Naruto.

"Let's do this!" Naruto said, once again disappearing in a flash of speed. Sasuke, however, was ready. As he dodged to the side, he brought his foot up to hit Naruto in the stomach. Instead, he hit air, as he was kicked from behind. He was soon met with another kick to the stomach, as the process repeated itself, and Sasuke soon picked up on the rhythm, sidestepping each punch and or kick aimed at him. And that's when it happened. Naruto bust from the ground, yelling "Namikaze Style: Barrage of the Fox, 2.0!" aiming an uppercut at an unsuspecting Sasuke. Sasuke quickly put his hands up to block it, but just barely stopping the uppercut. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled creating 7 dozen clones. Sasuke and the group just stared at the technique he just used, knowing that it was an A-class jutsu. That is, until Sasuke was surrounded by them, slowly getting knocked around. But then, he picked up yet again, destroying clone by swinging another clone, repeating this until he sensed somebody be hind him, sidestepping a rasengan, but just barely. The Naruto that just tried to attack poofed away, leaving a paper bomb, which Sasuke quickly jumped away from. He was looking for Naruto, but couldm't sense him anywhere, until, he had a blunt Kunai pointed at the back of his neck. "I win," Naruto said, putting the kunai away.

"Shikamaru's right. You're going to make one hell of a ninja someday. I hope we can be friends in the academy," Sasuke said, shaking Naruto's hand. He then turned to see his dad, Fugaku, standing, applauding Naruto.

"You're one hell of a ninja, kid. I see you're already at atleast Jonin level. This is abnormal at your age. I hope you can become good friends with the Uchiha clan someday, kid. Sasuke, we have to go now. Your mother is going to be pissed if we stay any longer," he said, grabbing Sasuke's arm lightly before sunshinning away.

"Same with Yoshino, Shikamaru. Come on, we have to go now. It's good seeing you, Naruto. Hopefully my son won't be too troublesome for you to become friends with," Shikaku said, before walking away with his son at tow.

"Ino, it's up to you if you want to stay here to talk to Naruto or not. Just have him escort you home if you want to stay, ok?" Inoichi asked, receiving a quick nod from his daughter.

"I'll stay here. I want to train some with Naruto. He's already a great shinobi, and not even joining the academy until next year. This way, I might have a chance of becoming half as strong as him!" Ino said. Her father just laughed at his daughter's enthusiasm.

"Alright, just be home by 9:30," Inoichi said, before walking home.

"Neji, Hinata, come on. We must be getting home. By the way, Neji, I would like you to join the main house. I wish I could've only seen it sooner. I know that you think destiny is what becomes of us, but don't ever think that. I was going to go, but your father knocked me out before I did, using himself as a body double. I'll discuss this once we get back. I'm, I'm sorry, Neji. I truly am," Hiashi said, as Neji and Hinat walked behind him, leaving only Minato, Chouza Akimichi, Kiba, Ino, Tsume Inuzuka, Choji, and Naruto in the Training Grounds.

"I'm hungry," both Akimichi's said simultaneously as they ran out of the estate.

"mom, I'll meet you back at the estate. I want to spar with Naruto first," Tsume just nodded at what her son said, as she ran off to the Inuzuka estate. "Come on Naruto, I bet I can beat you!" Kiba said, cockily.

_Two Minutes Later_

"I give!" Kiba said, walking off towards his home. He had just gotten his ass kicked by Naruto.

"Wow. You're an amazing fighter!" she said as she just stared in awe at Naruto.

"Alright, what type of training did you want?" Naruto asked, turning to face Ino "Just anything other than Genjutsu and Kenjutsu. I haven't learned those two yet."

How about Ninjutsu and Taijutsu? I could learn to use those. The only technigue I've learned to use is my family technique," Ino said, frowning in disappointment.

"Don't be sad. I had to sneak into my dad's office and steal the forbidden scroll in order to use the rasengan and Shadow clone jutsu. Other than that, I read up on jutsu scrolls in the library," Naruto said, as Minato chuckled in the background at hearing what his son just said.

"You do realize that I was listening?" Minato asked as Ino and Naruto both sweat dropped at hearing that. "Don't worry; I'm not going to punish you. If anything, I'm going to congratulate you on another thing. You managed to sneak past four different ANBU. It just shows that you have natural talent at what you do."

"Ok, let's get back to training," Naruto said as he started explaining things to Ino.

_**AN: Ok, there's chapter two. Hope you liked it. If there are any mistakes, let me know about them please. Also, Ideas are accepted. R&R**_


	3. Chapter 3

_5 Years Later, Ninja Academy _

"Alright. Quiet so I can announce the rookies of the year. The rookie of the year for the girls is," Iruka paused, and the class stiffened, "Ino Yamanaka!" the class broke into cheers for Ino, but Naruto was heard over all the rest. "Alright, quiet down. I said QUIET DOWN!" Iruka yelled, getting his class to quiet down. "Ok, for the boys rookie of the year it was a tie between Sasuke and Naruto. However, being that Naruto used the A-class version of shadow clone jutsu, I consider him as the true rookie of the year." The class broke into applause for both Naruto and Sasuke. "ok, the rest of you passed. Congratulations. I'll see you all here tomorrow for your team placements. Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke, I would like to see you all after I dismiss this class. Everyone else may be dismissed," Iruka said, letting the class go.

"So Iruka-sensei, what'd you want to see us for?" Naruto asked as he walked up to his teacher. He stood about 5'7" now. He still had his spiky blonde hair, but he wore a coat similar to that of the hokage's, except his was yellow with blue flames.

"First of all, I would like all three of you know that you're now three of five people in The Academy's history to have a perfect score. The only other two that got perfect scores were Kakashi Hatake, and Itachi Uchiha. And also, I would like to request the hokage to have you three on the same team. I've seen you three work together, and you completed everything flawlessly. That is, if it's ok with you three?" Iruka said, getting a nod from all three. "Good, Naruto, could you give this scroll to your father please?" Iruka asked, holding out a scroll for the blonde to take.

"Sure thing, Iruka-sensei. I'll give it to him as soon as I get home," he said, taking the scroll.

"Bye Iruka-sensei!" the three yelled as they walked out of the classroom.

"Well, I gotta get home. My dad should probably get this scroll A.S.A.P." Naruto said, running off towards his estate.

_5 minutes later, Namikaze estate_

"Dad! I passed!" Naruto yelled out, as he ran inside of his home.

"Great job! Whats this? Minato asked as his son handed him a scroll.

"It's from Iruka-sensei. He told me to give this to you as soon as I got home," Naruto said, putting on his newly received headband.

"Ok, go outback. I have a surprise for you," Minato said, sitting down to read the scroll from Iruka. _'Hmm, do Iruka wants Kakashi to train Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke. This could be interesting. They seem to have pretty great teamwork though, so maybe they might just pass his team test,'_ Minato thought, getting up to go give his son the surprise.

"Naruto. You know how you wanted to learn Hirashen a few years back. Well, I decided I'm going to teach you the technique. You deserve it, Rookie of the year," Minato said.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled out, jumping in the air.

"Now, calm down it's quite easy to master the simple Hirashen, which uses the kunai. However," Minato disappeared and reappeared next to Naruto, " the one that I use now will take time to mast" he was cut off as his son disappeared and reappeared next to a tree.

"You mean like that?" Naruto asked as his dad just stared at him in amazement.

"How, how did you learn that already?" Minato asked.

"Simple. You just have to lock your jutsu scrolls up a bit better. I started practicing it three years ago. Since then, the only part I hadn't mastered was the kunai part. I never got my hands on one of them," Naruto said, making his dad sweatdrop.

"Well, here you go then," Minato said, tossing a kunai to his son. "All you do is channel some chakra into it and after that, you don't have to put any chakra in it. When you need to use it, just throw it where you want to go and put your hands in the ram symbol," Minato said, as he turned around and walked back in to see the rest of the team setups. _'Kakashi, you have one hell of a kid on your hands. I think he's at a higher level than you were at that age. I hope you can handle him' _Minato thought, as he sat down on the chair at his desk.

_The next day, academy_

"Alright, class. Here are the teams(All teams are the same except teams 7 and 10) Team 7 is Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Namikaze. The jonin for team 7 is Kakashi Hatake. …. Team ten is Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Sakura Haruno. Wait here for your Jonin instructors." Iruka left the room. When he did, Naruto disappeared in a flash, and reappeared holding the arm of a silver spiky-haired ninja with a headband covering his left eye.

"Jeez, I was coming for you after I was done," the ninja said.

"I presume you're Kakashi Hatake?" Ino asked the ninja.

"Who wants to know?" the ninja asked.

"Your gennin team, that's who," the three team seven members said in unison.

"Oh. Yes, I am your sensei. Meet me at the roof in five," kakashi said, leaving in a swirl of leaves. Ino put her hands on her hips.

"I don't like him," she said as she walked out of the room.

"Neither do I, but I was warned that teamwork is the key. For what, I don't know. Plus, he was my father's student, so he would know. One last thing is that none of his teams ever made it to become his team. I guess they failed to complete some sort of test," Naruto said.

"I bet your father meant that teamwork is what failed the other teams in his little test. If they would've worked together, then maybe they could've passed his test," Sasuke said, taking a guess at what Minato had meant. They hadn't realized it, but they had reached the roof of the academy.

"Ready?" Naruto asked as he opened the door. What they saw next surprised the hell out of them. They saw a man about the same age as Kakashi standing across from him. He had black, spiky hair. He stood about the same height as Kakashi too, but instead of having a complete forehead protector, half of it was smashed. He also had the sharingan.

"O-obito! I thought you died!" Kakashi said, astonished.

"Technically, I did. However, I had survived, while neither side of my body had been crushed. And the reason I have two sharingans when I should have one since I gave you my left, I snuck into one of Orichimaru's labs and stole one to replace my left eye. It's not like he was supposed to have any at all. Besides, it helped me to find you. I trust you've been using my eye for good uses. How's Rin-chan?" Obito asked, as if it was just nothing.

"S-she died on a mission and her b-body was never recovered. You need to come with me immediately to the hokage's office. Sensei must know of this immediately!" kakashi said as he grabbed Obito's arm and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"What the hell just happened!?" Ino asked, while the two boys just tried to comprehend everything.

"Does this mean we have the day off to train?" Naruto asked as Ino and Sasuke face faulted at his question.

"I don't know, but if he had the sharingan, he must be a relative of mine. I must look him up immediately!" Sasuke said before he ran off.

"I'm gonna go talk to my dad to see if he knows anything," Ino said before she ran off too.

"I take that as a yes," Naruto said before disappearing to train.

**AN: So, I hope you enjoy the twist I added. Was this Chapter good, bad, or anything in between? R&R. Ideas are accepted. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Alright, Ch. 4 here. This one came a bit easier than usual to me, so I hope you enjoy.**_

Minato sat at his desk, fighting the Hokage's worst enemy, no, not ninja, paperwork. Two 2 meter high stacks to be precise. _'Damn you Sarutobi!' _Minato thought angrily as he reviewed recent mission reports, most a success.

"Minato-sensei!" Kakashi yelled, breaking through the door, causing the papers on Minato's desk to go flying everywhere. Minato glared a look of agony in his eyes.

"Damn it Kakashi, you better have a damn good reason for breaking in here!" Minato yelled, stressed at the task of sorting through all those papers again.

"Actually, I'm the reason Kakashi-san came into your office," a voice said, coming from behind the silver-haired Jounin. Minato froze, that voice sounded familiar.

"Obito? It can't be, he was crushed underneath a ton of rocks," Minato said, voicing his thoughts aloud.

"Actually, I survived," Obito said, stepping out from behind Kakashi, causing Minato's jaw to drop. "Minato-sensei, it's so good to see you again, though I think something has changed about you," Obito said, a mischievous tone arising in his voice.

"Well, I guess I should get you a new headband, after all, the headband you have looks like it's been through war. No pun intended," Minato said, reaching into one of the desk drawers, handing his former student a new forehead protector. "Now, tell me everything that has happened since that mission," Minato said. He listened intently as Obito explained about his escapades after he was fully healed.

_Namikaze Training Ground_

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as 700 clones poofed into existence. "Come at me with everything you've got! No holding back!" Naruto ordered as the first wave of clones charged. It was a slaughter scene as clone after clone was destroyed, leaving roughly 600 clones left.

"Namikaze Style: Barrage Of The Fox 2.0!" a clone yelled as he busted out of the ground, connecting an uppercut to the unsuspecting Naruto, only for 'Naruto' to pop out of existence.

"Wind Style: Rasengan Barrage!" Naruto yelled, forming a Rasengan as soon as one made contact with a clone. It went on for 30 minutes, leaving 2 clones and one very exhausted Naruto. His clothes were burnt and tattered, but it was worth the amount of training he just received.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" one of the clones yelled, spitting out a fireball 12 meters in diameter. Naruto countered by substituting with a clone, slamming his fist into the clone who had just attacked while the clone he switched with had been burned.

"Well done, cousin. Think you have enough energy left to spar against me?" Nagato said, jumping down from the tree he sat atop.

"Dattebayo! I'll even beat ya too!" Naruto yelled, charging his cousin. Nagato blocked the punch, receiving a heel-kick to the face, bruising his jaw. Nagato dodged a few more punches and kicks, throwing in a few punches of his punches, the final one doubling the blonde over in pain.

"What was that about beating me?" Nagato asked, smirking.

"This is what I mean," 'Naruto' said as he poofed from existence.

"Namikaze Style: Barrage Of The Fox 2.0!" Naruto yelled, using one of his signature knock-out attacks, only to be kicked in his gut as Nagato dodged the attack. Naruto sat where he landed from the kick, having spent the last of his energy in the hopes his signature attack would pull through. "Your lucky you challenged me to a fight after I got done training, or else I would've beaten you," Naruto said, laying back to watch the clouds.

"I could go for some ramen right now, how 'bout you?" Nagato asked, sitting next to his cousin. His response was a low growl that escaped Naruto's stomach, causing ninja to laugh.

"Rasengan!" was heard after the world around the two kids was turned yellow. Naruto expertly rolled out of the way, kunai in hand. Nagato, on the other hand, used a small Shinra Tensei to defend against the orb of spiraling chakra.

"Lunch break, huh dad?" Naruto asked, causing Minato to laugh.

"Yeah, that and I wanted to see if you had good reflexes. Depending on how the rest of your team's reflexes are, I may just have you guys skip the D-rank missions. How'd you're training go?" Minato asked, helping his son to his feet.

"It went great, although Nagato here decided to wait till AFTER I beat my clones to challenge me to a taijutsu match," Naruto said, sending a glare towards the redhead. Nagato just chuckled, saying something about pesky cousins.

"So, what's this I hear about Ramen?" Minato asked, smirking in a similar way to Naruto's.

"So, you didn't want to test my reflexes, you just wanted RAMEN!" Naruto said, laughing as his father face-faulted. Nagato rolled on the ground laughing, while a distant voice screamed about Ramen being unhealthy. At this, Naruto sweat dropped. Had he been bugged by his mom to know when his dad wanted Ramen? This only caused Nagato to laugh harder as he recognized Kushina's voice. Minato just flashed away, fearing for his life for being found out by his wife that he wanted Ramen. "Come on, Nagato. I'm hungry," Naruto said, grabbing his cousin by the back of his shirt and dragging him towards Ichiraku's.

_Uchiha Compound, Library_

"Move and you get a Rasengan to the face," Minato said, sneaking up on Sasuke who was busy reading up on past Uchihas.

"As if," Sasuke said, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. "Now, what were you saying, Hokage-sama?" Sasuke asked, the tip of a kunai lightly pressed against the Hokage's neck.

"Very nice clone jutsu, though I suspect it was supposed to be used for a different purpose," Minato said, turning towards the young Uchiha.

"Caught me. I was trying to find a man named Obito Uchiha, I saw him talking with Kakashi-sensei this morning on top of the academy roof," Sasuke said, putting the kunai away.

"Yes, well, I'll explain who he was to the three of you later today after the clan head meeting. Your team, it's going to far surpass any out there, so long as you three can work together," Minato said, disappearing in a flash of yellow. _'Hmm, maybe I should check out the 3__rd__ shinobi war era, he was on a team with Kakashi-sensei, and since Kakashi had fought in the war, Obito should be listed as well,' _Sasuke thought, returning back to his search.

_Yamanaka Flower Shop_

"Hello, how may I help you?" Ino asked as a kid no older than 8 walked in. He wore a white and green sweatshirt, with piercing blue eyes and unruly black hair.

"Yes, I'd like this many roses please!" The little boy said, holding up three fingers. Ino turned around, pretending to grab roses, but silently grabbing a kunai while gathering the three roses.

"Alright, the roses are on the house," Ino said, turning back around while concealing the kunai behind her back. When she looked to where the boy was standing, she noticed that she read it right, for there stood the Yondaime. She had seen through the henge even before the kid spoke. She dropped the flowers and pulled the kunai out, holding it in a reverse grip, ready for anything. She knew why the Yondaime was here; it was to test if they needed training before a C-rank mission in the future.

"Hello, Ino." The Yondaime said, an evil grin on his face as he whipped a kunai at her, before it got blocked and a kunai was held to his throat.

"Does this mean we can skip D-rank missions?" Ino asked, putting the kunai in its respective pouch.

"Very much so. All three of you have proven your reaction times to be the best so far," Minato said, flashing back to his office. _'Thank Kami, I've heard horror stories about Tora the cat. I've even heard gennin come back with fewer scratches in battle than hunting down Tora,' _Ino said, mentally laughing as she picked up the fallen roses.

_**AN: Alright, that's Ch. 4. A few things I may need to explain so people don't flame. 1.) I made Nagato and Naruto cousins, though they only tell us that Nagato was a member of th Uzumaki clan, plus it was easier to introduce him that way. 2.) I made the 'test' simply because I don't like writing about boring D-rank missions. 3.) Remember, Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke trained together before and during the time-skip, so that's the reason they're so strong and have great reaction times. Alright, Next chapter up will be the revealing of who Obito is during the Clan meeting, and hopefully Ican throw in the bell test with it. R&R, Ideas are always appreciated. Thanks for reading, remember, the pairing poll is up for who Naruto should be with, and no, I'm sorry, but it won't be Sakura or Hinata or Karin.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Horse, Tiger, Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger. Sasuke ran through the hand signs in his head while forming them outside, preparing for a grand fireball jutsu.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" Naruto yelled, remembering what jutsu those hand signs were for right before blowing a giant gust of wind at his comrade.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled, spitting out a giant ball of flames against the onslaught of wind. The fireball cut through the wind effortlessly, flying towards Naruto who was racing through hand signs as fast as he could.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as a giant dragon made of water went flying at the on coming fireball, which was quickly put out while Naruto's attack was still headed for Sasuke. Sasuke sidestepped, dodging the attack, but only barely. "Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as a dragon erupted from the ground, swallowing up the unsuspecting Sasuke.

"Hey, Naruto," Sasuke said, throwing a kunai at his opponent, who disappeared in a flash of light. _'Damn, he learned the Hirashin already?' _Sasuke thought, trying to figure out where he was.

"Looking for me?" Naruto asked, slamming a Rasengan into Sasuke's gut as he turned, only to poof. "Hehe, so you were a clone. Two can play at that game. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" There was a poof and about 80 Narutos filled the training ground. "Find Sasuke!" was the simplest order he could think of, watching as the clones ran all over the place, searching every nook and cranny of the area.

"Boss, we can't find him!" one of the clones said as he ran up. Naruto just sighed, a look of disdain on his face.

"Alright, cause I found him!" Naruto said, throwing a punch at the clones head, which it dodged and became Sasuke in a puff of smoke.

"So, you saw through my henge?" Sasuke asked, watching as Naruto smirked.

"Yeah, I saw through it. That and none of my clones call me boss," Naruto said, laughing as Sasuke face faulted. "Come on, I think we've had enough training. Besides, I think my dad is ready to tell us who Obito is," Naruto said, walking towards his house. They walked in silence, Naruto contemplating how to better improve his taijutsu, Sasuke contemplating how to incorporate different elements into his Grand Fireball Jutsu.

"Ahh, Naruto, I see your back from training with Sasuke," Minato said, ushering his son inside. Sasuke followed, lost in thought.

"Ah, Hokage-dono, this must be your son. Hello Naruto-san," a muscular dark-skinned man welcomed, offering his hand for Naruto to shake.

"Hello Raikage-sama, it's a pleasure to meet you," Naruto said, bowing before shaking the Raikage's hand. The Raikage chuckled.

"To be so polite yet so young, he definitely would make a good successor for you, Hokage-dono," A said, sitting back down on the couch. The clan heads except the Hyuuga smiled at this, Hiashi sending a glare at the Raikage. There was a thump as a blonde girl, no older than Naruto, landed behind him, kunai drawn and pointed at the base of Naruto's neck.

"Let's see if you truly are the number 1 gennin in all five hidden villages," Yugito said, receiving her answer as the 'Naruto' in front of her disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You were saying?" Naruto said, their roles reversed with Naruto holding a kunai to Yugito's neck. Before she could respond, Naruto Hirashinned them back to the training ground.

"Well, I see you've learned your father's jutsu. Let's see who can win," Yugito said, a cloak of blue and purple flames covering her body. Naruto just laughed, jumping away.

"So, I finally meet the Nibi. Say hello to the **Kyuubi**," Naruto said, his voice going demonic as a cloak of blood red chakra covered his body.

_With Clan Heads & Kages_

"I see your boy far successes you when you were his age," A said, smirking as Minato simply nodded.

"Yes, I'm afraid that by the time he's 15, he'll be ready for the position of Hokage," Minato said, inwardly laughing as every single one of the clan heads' jaws' dropped. "What, it's not like I said he WILL be Hokage when he turns 15, I simply stated he would be ready for the position," Minato said, chuckling with the Raikage at the reaction he received from the group.

"Well, if his training has anything to do with it, I would back your decision if you decide to nominate your successor," Inoichi said, the first to speak up. Minato simply received nods of agreement from the other clan heads.

"Alright, we need to get back to the topic of why Raikage-dono is here; he wants to make a treaty with the leaf village, and little Yugito there will be the ambassador to Konoha if we decide upon the treaty. The council agrees it would be a good idea, and so do I, however, I want your opinions on the matter as well," Minato said, the Hyuuga's glare redirected towards him now. "Listen, Hiashi, what's in the past is in the past, so leave it there!" Minato said, frustrated that the Hyuuga could hold a grudge for so long.

"Make me," Hiashi said, rather childishly.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to wait for that, as Yugito & Naruto are sparring on the training grounds," Sasuke said, finally walking in from the outside.

"All in favor of the treaty," Minato growled through clenched teeth, seeing all but one hand raise up in the air. "Looks like the treaty is agreed upon, now, Hiashi, let's take this outsi-" Minato was cut off as a blast shook the house on its foundation.

"What the hell?" Fugaku asked, standing from his seat. He looked out the window, only to see dust kicked in the air everywhere in the training grounds. Minato disappeared in a burst of speed, matched only by the Raikage as they came upon the scene of destruction and devastation. Naruto stood, but just barely, as he was hunched over in pain. Yugito kneeled, panting heavily, her clothes torn and burned, Naruto's in just as bad of shape.

"Troublesome blondes," Shikaku said, receiving a glare from the 4 blondes present.

"Naruto, you ok?" Minato asked, helping the jinchuriki to sit down, while A did the same.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I've finally met my match," Naruto said, laying on his back. Minato just chuckled at this, his son was truly like him.

"Same here, Raikage-sama. We were matched in every move we made," Yugito said, following Naruto's actions of laying on her back.

"Glad to here that, 'cause this is your new home," A said, dodging a punch from the blonde.

"What?!" Yugito yelled, confused and angered at the same time.

"You're Kumo's ambassador to Konoha. You'll be training with team 7 while you're staying here, so you don't get rusty. That, and you'll be staying with the Hokage," A said, calming the girl down.

"Alright, I've gotta get home before Yoshino hunts me down for being late," Shikaku said, walking away, only to be thrown backwards by an invisible force, along with the rest of the ninja in the area. An ANBU appeared, shakily, next to the Hokage.

"Sir, we're under attack by Orichimaru!" the ANBU said, watching as Minato stood up. "He's after you!" the ninja finished, before heading back to the invasion point.

"Well, this night just keeps on surprising me," Minato said, walking back inside for his gear.

_**AN: Alright, I've been working on this chapter almost non-stop since I finished Chapter 4, and also I'm sorry if it's a bit rushed, but I'm not always good with this kind of stuff at points during the day. Please, please review. I want just one more review before I start the next chapter please. And it took me so long nonstop because it was hard for me to continue at parts, so I had to go back and revise. Thanks, R&R**_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Alright, I wasn't too happy with the battle scenes I made. R&R and thank you to all the reviewers.**

"Hokage-dono, you're not seriously thinking about fighting the sannin, are you?" A asked, following his new ally.

"You know, I was asked the same thing when Kyuubi escaped and I had to seal it again. I see it as my duty to protect the villagers, especially if the threat is trying to kill me. Besides, you're the only one to have matched me in a battle," Minato said, attaching his refilled shuriken and kunai pouches.

"Hokage-dono, I'll help you in any way I can in this battle," A said, unsealing his weapon's pouches from a scroll. He quickly attached them and followed the blonde Hokage towards Orichimaru.

"No. If I shall fall in this battle, inform Kakashi that he is to become the Godaime Hokage. He's one of the most capable ninjas I have for this position," Minato said, leaving the Raikage in his dust.

"Raikage-sama!" Naruto yelled, having regained his strength, now running towards the Raikage.

"What?" A asked, turning to Naruto.

"Did my dad just go off to fight Orichimaru?" Naruto asked, receiving a nod, "Dammit! I should've known!" Naruto cursed, disappearing in a flash of yellow.

_Battlegrounds, Entrance To Konoha_

"So, you're still holding that stupid grudge against me?" Minato asked, dodging a snake summon. Orichimaru was about to answer when he was cut-off, a yellow flash appearing beside the Hokage.

"Dammit dad! You can't fight this teme alone! At least let me help," Naruto said, finishing with a foxy grin.

"So, there's a mini yellow flash. Why am I not surprised," Orichimaru said, spitting up his famed sword. Naruto tapped a seal underneath where his long-sleeve shirt used to be, a common claymore, reinforced with chakra conducting material and a flame like hilt.

"I've always wanted to test my Kenjutsu in battle," Naruto said, disappearing in a burst of speed towards the enemy. "Namikaze Style: Crescent Flame!" Naruto yelled, parrying and lunging in a timed motion, pushing the snake sannin backwards, Minato already behind the former leaf-nin.

"Now!" Minato yelled, readying to seal away the chakra of his enemy. Naruto sent one last jab, watching as Orichimaru backed right into place, Minato slamming the seal in the middle of the snake's back, the man dropping like a stone. Minato quickly bound up the teme, ordering 10 of the best ANBU to guard the cell, while the rest of the forces were to hunt down the ninja that had helped Orichimaru attack.

"Wow, I never thought a sannin would go down so easily," Naruto said, smiling as he realized he had helped.

"Don't get to cocky; Orichimaru was seething in anger, which made him blind in the battle. Had he been fully aware, he would've been 10 times as strong. Now come on, we have to help Yugito get settled in," Minato said, grabbing his son's arm and flashing to their compound.

_Namikaze Estate, 1 hour later_

"Alright, I have three spare bedrooms, so make yourself at home. The first two are already being used by us, however the three after them are empty except for the usual furniture," Minato said, leading his two guests upstairs.

"Yugito, I'll have somebody from the village bring you your stuff after I return to Kumo. Otherwise, make yourself comfy in your new house," A said, receiving a nod of agreement from Minato.

"I'll catch up with you later, I have to go do something," Naruto said, running out back to the training grounds. Minato shook his head, sometimes that kid surprised him. Late at night and he was going out to train.

"Goodnight Hokage-sama, Raikage-sama," Yugito said, bowing respectively before taking the next available room.

"Goodnight Raikage-dono, I have to meet Kushina early tomorrow for the mission report," Minato said, disappearing into his room. A stood there in silence, yawning quickly before going off to sleep himself.

_Namikaze Training Grounds_

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said, creating 2,000 clones. "I'm going to take everyone of you out, so don't hold back. I need to get stronger, so I can protect those that are precious to me!" Naruto yelled, the first clone charging, throwing several kunai before running through a set of hand seals, bellowing out a ball of fire. Naruto ran through a set of hand seals himself, dousing the flames with a small water dragon before sidestepping a Rasengan. He whipped a kunai out, slicing through three clones in the process.

"Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!" a clone yelled before getting his head slammed in with a….. shoe? The clones stopped their attack, looking at the clone who had just been hit, while Naruto stared to where the shoe was thrown.

"You know, some people actually like to sleep," Yugito said, jumping down from her bedroom window.

"Sorry, I just need to train. I need to get stronger. I got lucky today, when Orichimaru attacked. He was only fighting at half power. I got lucky that he wasn't all there today, or else I'd be dead," Naruto said, frowning.

"Hey, you're the strongest gennin I've met. Besides, your only 12! Nobody your age has EVER been strong enough to take on a sannin and live," Yugito said, placing her hand on his shoulder. Naruto just shook it off.

"I have to be stronger than a sannin, even if that means I train myself into the ground!" Naruto yelled, slamming a fist into one of the clones.

"That's good and all, however, you took on somebody of near equal strength, won, and then you fought against a sannin at half power and came out unscratched. I say wait a few days before training yourself into the ground, that way you're back to full strength, and then I can at least help," Yugito said.

"Fine, I'll wait. But you better bring you're a-game, cause even before fighting against you I was fighting Sasuke, so I was even a bit drained then," Naruto said, smiling at his realization. Yugito chuckled, the boy was so unpredictable.

"So, three days long enough to wait?" Yugito asked, receiving an eager nod from Naruto.

"Yeah, just let me take out the rest of my clones," Naruto said, running full speed at the clones left, who quickly took a defensive line up. One clone poofed before he even got there, a kunai flying through several clones behind it.

"Hey, who said you could have all the fun," Yugito said, smiling before leaping into the crowd of clones, Naruto following suit.

**AN: Alright, I made Naruto learn Kenjutsu simply because I could. This chapter, I realized, was a bit of a rush, but then again I have a schedule to keep… sort of. Time for a quick nap, then I'm off to the next chapter. I realized, I didn't put the explanation in here of how Obito survived, however, it will DEFINITELY be in this upcoming chapter. Thank for reading.**


End file.
